The Evening Before
by mockingjayne
Summary: "Hey! You're not supposed to do that until midnight!" New Year's Eve with Jane and Kurt.


"What about Amelia?" He shouts, his bellowing voice making it's way from where he stands by the dresser, adjusting the watch on his wrist, to the woman in the bathroom.

"Missing a limb," she hollers back.

"What?" he questions, peeking his head around the doorframe, confused face present and awaiting another veto from her.

"That's what it means," she says with a grin, never losing focus on the liquid black line being drawn onto her eye with the same precision she uses when firing a gun.

"Okay, Addison," he counters back with a gleam in his eye, convinced that he's found the right one this time. Maybe. Probably not.

"Disease," she confidently spurts out, leaning closer to the mirror, her round stomach just barely missing being crushed by the counter.

"Are you going to put a medical condition to every name I like?" He teases, stepping further into the bathroom, to where his reflection aligns with her's. His blue shirt pulling the same hue from his eyes, making them stand out even more than usual.

She glances up at him in the mirror, noticing his goofy smile, as she stares into a glimpse of her future.

"Only if you continue suggesting them," she teases, sticking her tongue out, swaying her head in a tantalizing manner, causing laughter to erupt from him, before pulling her near.

"You've been spending too much time with Patterson," he mumbles, right before planting a kiss right on her glossed lips.

"Hey! You're not supposed to do that until midnight!"

He smiles against her temple, "I think you're mixing traditions there, Janie."

Her likeness glaring back at him out of the corner of his eye. Lately her mood swings had been a real thing, and one that usually ended in her tears and his profuse apologies. He never knew when they would happen, but he could feel one boiling underneath her heated skin, and he wasn't about to bring in the new year with an angry Jane.

"Moving away from the A's then…" attempting to change the subject. "Chrysanthemum…"

This seems to do the trick, a snort of laughter making it way from the same lips he'd just claimed.

"What has our daughter ever done to you?" A roll of the eyes thrown in for dramatic measure, knowing full well that the baby inside her already has her daddy wrapped around her teeny tiny finger.

xxxx

Tasha flops down onto the couch where Jane's seated, her drink sloshing over the rim, landing on the drunken woman's shimmering dress. Jane eyes her with mirth, the tiny hat displaying the new year's date, resting crooked on her head, making her look even more ridiculous than her lack of coordination in being able to sit.

"Ugh, I can't… imagine doing this…sober?" She slurs out, leaving her statement a question, as if she's unsure, eyes half-lidded, but no venom spewing from her. Jane's learned that at a certain point, instead of alcohol making Tash bolder, it seems to soften her, peel back the layers of armor she seems to address the world in. The more sober she gets, the higher the defenses go.

Jane's hands come to rest on her protruding stomach, the little girl always finding herself more active at night, keeping Jane up. Though she finds herself thankful on this particular night for the distraction - having been fighting the urge to doze off several times already, despite the blaring music and cheering coming from not around her, but the city outside.

She opens her mouth to reply to her…somewhat question, when Patterson clumsily seats herself on the other side, wrapping her in a big hug, before pulling back and joyfully proclaiming, "You're pretty."

Blonde curls askew, she looks like she's had just about as much as Tasha, the bubbly champagne having been opened long before the clock was even close to midnight. And while hard liquor was something they were deftly skilled at drinking, anything with a bubble seemed to make their heads just as airy.

Tasha, having seen her Jane's hands had protectively landed, lets a small smile ghost across her face, before blurting out, "Did you ever decide on a name for the kid?"

Patterson boisterously laughs, as if Tasha has said the funniest thing ever, causing Jane's own look of amusement to make its presence known.

"Not yet," she says, looking down at her own hands.

"And we never will if you keep tainting all my ideas, Patterson," Kurt says, striding up to sit on the coffee table, beer in hand - his sleeves having since been rolled up to his forearms, the muscles clenching as he lifted the drink to take a swig.

Jane unconsciously finds herself licking her lips, her thirst more than just for the forbidden beverage, but for the man holding it. Her eyes meet his.

As he holds her stare, her eyes taking on a smoky emerald, thanks to the little bit of makeup she'd put on tonight. Her usual black curls, fall softly around her neck, the bird on her neck peeking out every once in a while as she turns her head, her hair hindering its flight. Her lips still glossy, despite the kiss from earlier, her hands resting over their daughter.

"Okay, it's a midnight kiss, not a midnight eye fuck," Tasha declares.

Kurt's pulled out of his reverie, a slight blush tinging the top of his ears. Jane hides behind her hair, a knowing grin spreading across her face.

Patterson just laughs, "Come on, Tash. It's vacation, let them have their fun on New Year's Eve."

They haphazardly move to vacate the couch, the mumbling, "That's how they got in this situation in the first place," getting lost in the noise.

"Eve," Jane whispers to herself. A curious grin making its way to her face.

"Patterson!" Kurt calls out. "What's Eve mean?" He anxiously awaits some kind of description of a terrible disease or a smartass response like, "the evening before."

She turns with a smile, "To breathe. To live."

He shifts back to Jane, a knowing look passing between them.

"10, 9, 8, 7…" rings throughout the apartment, the drunken numbers being shouted out by their friends and family.

He holds up his beer. "To love," he bashfully says.

"To life," she whispers.

"To Eve," he smiles back, leaning forward with a kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

xxxxx

 _AN: A little late, but better than never, right? I've had so much fun writing for Jeller over the holidays. Having never written, let alone for several major holidays, it's been fun to kind of picture what they would be like in various situations. Hopefully, this wasn't too far fetched, seeing as it is quite a bit in the future. I've been thinking for some time about what they'd possibly name their kid, and I felt like it would be something simple, and classic, like Jane. This is what came out of that. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
